White Violets
by so-gracefulLEE
Summary: UPDATED 82 Violence and Language!
1. Before

Disclaimer: I do not own any of ther characters. Although i wouldnt mind owning some of them...(drool George)

This is a story that picks up about 8-10 years after the ending of the Paradise kiss story. Please read and review! constructive critisism accepted and appreciated!

enough talking, please read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sent her a vase of white violets.

**Prolouge: White on White**

"That idiot...doesn't even know what he sent..."

She casually took the flowers from the lanky flower delivery guy, picked up the 50 dollar bill on the table closest to her, and handed it to him. He stood at the doorway for a moment, not knowing if he should take it or stand there gaping at the woman, who was naked, standing before him. He took his eyes off the lady and took a glance at the bill. His eyes enlarged, grabbed the bill and left hurriedly, just in case she changed her mind about the tip. But he didn't know that to her 50 dollars was nothing. A hundred dollars would have been nothing if that was what she grabbed from the closest table. Money was meaningless to her.

She grabbed her loose pink t-shirt and slipped it on. She took the vase, checked the bottom of it to see where it was from ("cheap vase," she noticed), and carried it out of her Mahogany trimmed hallway into her blindingly white living room. She placed the white vase and the white violets onto her white coffee table. She smiled a little at the absurdity of these flowers, but kneeled down to the coffee table, took a flower to her nose and took in the scent. Her straight black hair seemed to react to the scent; it fluttered about her head as the aroma of the violets flowed through her senses, obliterating reality and carrying her mind into a different universe.

Suddenly, a rattle of keys at the door alerted her. Getting up from her knees, she walked over to the door, slowly removing her shirt. The door opened just as she reached it, and a man walked in. Before a word was uttered, the dark haired man dropped his keys on to the ground, closed the door and took her into his arms.

In the living room, inside the vase, an envelope, white, hidden within the flowers held these words:

"Yukari.

I cant give everything he gives you. But let's take a chance on happiness. I want to love you but only for as long as you want me to.

-George

The white violets in the white vase shivered, soaking in the sounds coming from the hallway, and withered, just a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Next chapter will be up as soon as my midterms are over!

-sogracefulLEE


	2. Reinventions

To my one reviewer: sorry if the whole yukari nekked thing creeped you out, but there is a point! I swear there will be! :) Thanks so much for reading!

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters! I wish i did! christmas present anyone?

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Reinvented.**  
  
"For the last time, this season's color is charcoal you assholes! It is not Fking white! People want to stand out from the snow, not freaking blend into it you fking retards!"  
  
"This is New York. We have no snow. I believe what we have is called slush." With this comment, the board room chuckled collectively. The middle aged lemon haired man who offered it was quickly quelled with a death glare from the well dressed man at the head of the table. He was a sophisticated man, one who was clearly getting on in age but still knew how to look good except for the fact that all the stress from this business was finally getting to him. He was turning into a lovely shade of red as he looked around the boardroom full of beautiful, horribly snobby people. He couldn't handle this, his ulcer was acting up again. The rest of the room, however, really didn't seem concerned as the older man dressed in a sharp maroon Armani yelled profanities at them. They sat, either staring blank yet sexy stares at each other, or staring at the bright yellow wall with the purple company logo on it. Two of the members of the boardroom was having a deep conversation with each other, apparently not listening to anything that the man was saying. A young, good looking man was sitting at the other end of the table. He was the most beautiful person there, with his almost perfect body, dressed impeccably in a unnamed suit, his ocean colored hair blending in with the giant aquarium directly behind him. Once in a while a bright blue fish would swim behind his head, giving the impression that fish were going into his ears. He looked calmly at the man at the other end of the table with his gorgeous aquamarine eyes and opened his perfect mouth. The rest of the board room looked in his direction and fell silent.

"I think we should have it be white." he said.  
Five seconds of silence later, a murmur of agreement rose from everybody in the board room. The older man on the other side of the room looked stunned as he stood with his eyes as big as dinner plates and his jaws slacked. He slowly lifted a well manicured finger at the younger man.  
"What?! YOU BASTARD! You told me that I had your full support! You told me that you would go along with me on this!" The young Adonis stood up and shot a glance at the older man. The older man shivered, put his arm down but continued to stand. 

"Chairman, please sit down," said the younger man, "I would not want your ulcer to act up again," The chairman looked helplessly around the board room while the boardroom stared at the younger man. After not finding any support, the aging chairman plopped down in his black leather chair. The younger man flashed the chairman a brief smile, and focused his mystical eyes on him. "Forgive me chairman, but please go along with me this season." he said. To the pink haired girl on his left, he said "Please inform the designers accordingly." He stood, glanced at another tall, sophisticated golden haired woman and left. The woman followed soon after him, leaving a stunned silence in the room.  
The chairman collected his thoughts, and sighed. "Damn that George, always finds a way to leave me speechless," he thought silently to himself.  
  
"so, Issie, was that too mean of me?" The taller woman smiled her kindest smile, then shoved the younger man into a nearby office wall. After a moment, the blue haired man collected himself and picked himself up from the floor and chased after the tall woman in purple lace.  
"Ow, Issie dear, was that really necessary? See, this just proves that you are man under all that lace and makeup." Isabella looked at George with an stern glance and said "I know you want her back, but don't do anything you will regret. For her sake and yours."

She then walked off into the elevator, nodding hellos' at the other people in the office. George stood at the spot where Isabella left him

"I don't want to hurt her..." he muttered.  
"Huh?" said a passing co-worker.  
"Nothing," George said, while moving aside to let the lady pass.

He walked over to his office, and pushed his double doors open. He walked across the wooden floor, and sat on his black leather desk chair. On his large blue desk, there were many designs, many types of pencils and colored markers. There was also a large pink plant, (a gift from a friend, the label on it said.) But in the corner, there was a single picture in a simple wooden frame, a young girl draped in blue roses.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

so....this is George now, i just wanted to show you guys where he is now, because I showed you where yukari is...anywoo! please read and review!


	3. Lost

White Violets: Chapter 3

Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters...blah blah blah...i want some fritos. --

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the hallway, still nude. He had gone to take a shower, as was his custom after coming home from a long day at work. She was to wait for him, and eat dinner with him before he left at night to his wife. She slowly stood up, feeling the pain in her lower stomach and looked behind her to the mess on the floor. He was mad now, she hadn't told him about her monthly occurrence. She walked over to an intercom, and pushed the buzzer. "Rina? I need my hallway cleaned. Yes, now please." She hung up the receiver and put on her loose pink shirt again. She hated being naked in the daylight, and this pink shirt was her favorite. It had a picture of a berry with wings. She couldn't remember where she got it from, but in whatever creative mind she had left, thought It was adorable.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang, and she let Rina in to clean up the mess. She left the hallway, not wanting to deal with Rina's curious glances. That woman was just so nosy! She walked into her white living room, and looked at the vase with the white flowers. They looked a bit different from before, and she walked over to them and held a petal in her hand. The edges of the violets were darker than they were a few hours ago.   
"Just like him to send me these weird flowers...or..not like him.." she thought.   
Just then, the man came out of the shower and walked into the living room, wearing a chocolate towel over his bottom half. He was tall, muscular, not particularly good looking but had a gruff attractiveness. He looked at the woman, and saw the flowers."Where did you get that?" he asked. They were interesting flowers, he thought. She spun around at the sound of his voice."Oh, you know, that guy that sends me flowers once in a while. George? I think his name was. I don't know why he keeps sending me flowers. I don't even know him!" The man smiled, and walked over to the lady on the floor.   
"Don't worry Yukari, I know that you don't know who this George guy is. It's not your fault that you are beautiful and that this "George" character just cant seem to figure out that you belong to me." As if in indication of his ownage, he grabbed Yukari , and pushed her mouth onto his.

Yukari eyes looked everywhere but at him. She looked away from her lover and into the hallways, where the eyes of the ever curious Rina floated in the dark mahogany furniture, watching their..or his, every move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So i guess, Yukari dosent know George? or does she? what is going on? how creepy is that cleaning lady? are they paying her overtime?

I'll update within the week! :) thanks for reading!


	4. Realization

Hello! This is me again with another chapter for you all! It's slightly longer (in fact..a lot longer) and I tried to make it kinda..um...intense? tell me if it worked! thanks!

oh, and for my reviewer novey, Yukari is not a slut! I promise! I would never take her into that...:( poor Yukari...The story is just starting... (woah) and as for your question of where Hiro is? mwahahah...you shall find out in due time....:)

Disclaimer: I do not own...blah blah...paradise kiss...blahblah.....zzzzzzzzzzzzz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**White Violets 4: Realization**

"George," said a voice from the doorway, "phone call." George looked up from the picture on the desk and into the worrying face of Julie, the pretty, nice college student that he had hired to do some of his new fashion line. She was nothing spectacular in her looks, but her designs showed George that she had a fashion diva hidden insider her. Her usual perfect pink blonde page boy cut was all disheveled from a all-nighter she pulled, and her usual perfect designer clothes wrinkled and slept-in, but she still managed to look aspretty and pert as ever, even with a worried grimace on her face.  
"I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish this design! If that is the boss on the line, tell him that I'm Almost done, okay? Please please George?" Julie begged.  
George flashed Julie a quick grin that made her heart flutter for the moment it lasted. "Of course darling. I'll take care of it. Don't worry your pretty head about it." Julia smiled, "Thanks Georgie! I'll owe you dinner for this! The phone call is on line 4." George watched Julia walk away before picking up the phone and pressing the button for line 4. He put the phone up to his ears.  
"This is George, of Paradise speaking. How may I help you?" He said into the lilac purple phone receiver.  
"Mr. George Koizumi? This is the flower shop. I am calling to confirm the delivery to a Miss Yukari Tokumori at an apartment on Broadway," said the slightly accented male voice on the other line.

George was immediately at full attention. "Yes, thank you. And you are sure that it was delivered? No person but the girl answered the door?" "Yes sir. It was the girl in the picture that you gave to us. Oh, and on a side note, next time can you ask her to wear at least something? Its good to leave some things to the imagination, do you know what I mean?" The voice was slightly cruel now.  
"Right. Thanks.Goodbye," George hung up the phone, disgusted. He was disgusted that the man had even thought about Yukari naked, disgusted at the fact that he saw her naked, and disgusted at what he was planning on doing to her. No, FOR her.  
George spun around, and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the large bookshelf on the west side of his office and pulled out a single book (Cover: Fashionistas in the History of the Americas.) And sat down back down on his desk. He pushed the intercom on his phone. "Angelique? please be a doll and leave me alone for about and hour? No calls and no people barging into my office please. I need some creative me time." He said in his best suave voice. "Of course honey. No calls, no visitors. Get your creative juices flowing!" Angelique's voice came back on the intercom. He heard the door of his office click.  
George sat back in his chair. He looked at the book in his hand, and slowly opened it. Inside, was a small flat remote control. He took out the remote control, and slowly observed it. He sighed, then, he pointed it towards his desk and pushed the power button. From his desk, a TV screen appeared and with another click of his remote control the TV screen turned on. An image appeared on the screen, two people, talking, or moving. George couldn't see. He pushed a couple more buttons, and the image started to focus. Then suddenly, George found himself staring into the face of the woman that he loved...¦embraced in the arms..and legs..and body..of another.  
The remote fell from his hands.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Andrew wanted it, one way or another, and if her monthly dues was going to get in their way, then he was going to get it in a different way.

He grabbed Yukari and roughly kissed her.

This prompted him to go further,as he forced Yukari's hands onto him, and placed himself behind her.......

Minutes later the relief came, he roughly pushed her off of him, wrapped himself in the towel and walked into a different room.

The room was left in silence.

Yukari sat unblinkingly staringat the sky, until Andrew came out of the other room, fully clothed, and walked out of the apartment.

No words were spoken.

Yukari lied down on her now stained white carpet and cried.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
George was stunned. He hadn't meant to watch this horrible scene.  
He had made a mistake in watching this.  
He had made a mistake in planning this.  
She looked as beautiful as even when she cried.  
He loved her.  
He didn't know what to do.  
The book he was holding in his hand was in danger of being crushed.  
No, He knew exactly what to do.  
And he would do it.

George stood up, and ran to the door. He burst open the door, to find a very stunned Julie at the doorway, hands poised as if she was about to knock. "Georgie? Are you okay?" she asked. He ran past her, not noticing her. He shot a glance at Angelique and told her that he would be back soon, and to hold all his appointments. George ran towards the elevators. When the elevator didn't come fast enough, he headed for the stairs, apparently attempting to go down 34 flights of stairs.

Julie still stood the door of George's office, and in a split decision, ran after her handsome boss.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woah...intense...I dont think i was going to go to this direction..but eh, thats the creative process right?

thanks for reading and thanks for all your reviews! they keep me going!


	5. Deception

Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I'm really busy with school, and this week are my finals...I will update after next week...actually, I should be studying now,but anything for my awesome readers!

Oh, and I recieved quite a few comments about the length...sorry! I dont mean to make it short..thats just kinda how i write. In episodes. In this chapter, I put 2 together. :) hope its better!

This chapter is rated PG-16 (by me because of cussing and stuff..nothing worse than what you would hear from a high school)

Please read and enjoy!

disclaimer: No own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari cried, and cried. Her whole body shook as her cries became louder and louder.

**Chapter 5: Deceptions**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella looked at the Yukari on the screen and dropped the pile of files she was carrying for George to sign. Her hands shook as she reached for the remote control

to turn the pathetic image off. She stared at the screen for a full minute, before finally doing so, and took time to regain her composure before walking towards to the

elevator.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George flew down 32 flights of stairs ignoring the bewildered glances of the interns delivering errands between floors before realizing that he had no idea where he was going. He had never gone anywhere by himself before, only with a chauffeur or with Isabella. "FUCK" he yelled into the sky, causing the people around him to flinch and look at him with questioning glances. He looked up the stairs, realized that he really didn¡¯t want to climb those stairs again, and ran down the remaining 2 flights and into the lobby of the building that was Paradise Kiss. There, at the front door, was Isabella

Before a word was spoken, Isabella walked up to George and slapped him across his face. The lobby of the huge building went still, bewildered as the best looking Vice-president of the company was slapped by the kindly cross-dressing chair member. Isabella grabbed George before he could react, and dragged him out of the building. Once outside, Isabella let George go and faced him.  
"How could you do this." asked Isabella through gritted teeth. "I Told you NOT to do this!" George seemed unable to hide his shock of Isabella's slap. "You...slapped me. Isabella, you never slap me...?" "I should have done more than that for what you did. How could you do this to her! Has she not had enough pain in her life? Do you really want her bad so much that you would risk her sanity and her life for your selfish reasons"  
" LIFE?! You call what she has now a LIFE!?" George said furiously, after regaining his composure," Her husband fooled and murdered, betrayed by the one he trusted most, and now Yukari lied to and living blindly for when he will come back...Being used...THIS IS NOT ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT HER!  
A silence fell, accentuated only by the heavy breathing of the two. Isabella glared at George, wanting to tell him off for what he did, and wanting to agree with what he said and to hold him in his arms. Isabella gave in to the latter and grabbed George and held him. Moments passed...when suddenly:  
"Let's go get her"  
George looked up at Isabella with a bewildered look. Isabella looked at George with her usual kind look. "But we're going to need help," she said.  
George looked Isabella straight in her eyes, and nodded.  
"Let's go get them. I can wait a couple of days"  
George and Isabella walked slowly back into the building, unknowingly watched by a curious bystander. Julie had just heard everything...and she knew what to do.  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukari woke, a few minutes later and found herself in her room. On the floor in her room but she was there. Somebody had given her a large purple blanket and she slowly removed it from herself as she woke.  
"So...You wake"  
Yukari turned towards the voice and saw the face of Rina, her maid, at the door.  
"Um...yes, I am awake." she said, surprised at the unexpected visitor.  
"Good. I make you dinner." Rina said, and brought in a tray that Yukari had not noticed before. It had strawberry engravings. "Ah...Arigato..I mean, Thank You"  
Yukari moved over a bit as Rina brought the food that she had cooked in front of her and sat down. Her plump figure seemed a bit uncomfortable with the ground, but when Yukari offered her blanket, Rina refused, and instead gestured that Yukari eat. Yukari looked down at the plate of food, and was suddenly filled with hunger. She grabbed her fork and began to clumsily eat her rice. "No. You no use fork! Use this!" Rina handed Yukari a pair of green chopsticks. Yukari looked at them, and took them from Rita, confused as to their function. Rita made eating motions with her hands, and Yukari began to use the chopsticks. Surreally to her, the chopsticks felt like second nature. Not at all clumsy like the fork and knife she usually used. Rita looked satisfied and began to talk. "Why you with that guy? He BADDD for you"  
Yukari looked up at Rita with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean? He says he loves me and will take care of me...until my Hiro comes back"  
Rita guffawed, and waved her hands as if shooing a fly. "He don't love you! He USE you! Sex Sex Sex, that all men want! There no Hero...no use waiting for superman to come and rescue! We women! we have to rescue our self these days"  
Yukari looked at Rita and started laughing. "Haha! You don't know anything! You're just jealous because I have someone that loves me and gives me stuff and takes me to fancy restraunt and gives me anything I want! He takes care of me well! I love him! So leave me alone old woman! You do not know anything about me! Haha"  
Rita picked up the tray, bowed and walked out of the room. At the door of the room, Rita looked back at her mistress and said, "If that true. Why you cry? why are you happy when "George" send you things and pretend to master Andrew that you not sad when he throws the items away? Why you believe stupid man and his lies? Why you never look in a mirror? Answer me that." Yukari's laughter came to a halting stop.  
Minutes later, when Rita called out goodbye and left for the night, Yukari muttered under her breath, " Because....I Don't know"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah! sorry if this chapter was kinda weak..I rushed it a little to get it out...

thanks for reading this far, and please wait for the next chapter!

Wish me luck on finals! :)


	6. a note from me

January 6, 2005

To my readers:

Im so sorry that I havent been updating lately! I just got back from vacation, and finally have an access to computers. I promise that the next chapter (longer, better) will be up by sometime next week. Thanks so much for reading!!!

-sogracefulLEE


	7. Confusion

disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

oh yeah, and it WAS Rina. Sorry. My bad. Dont lynch me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was CRAWLING....

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

Isabella was always good at putting things together; after all, she was a pattern designer. But to George, nothing would have been quick enough. 3 days after Isabella said she would take care of thing, he was still in his office, doing nothing. He sat at his huge desk, surrounded by the things he had accumulated over the years, yet his eyes only lingered on the picture on his desk. That picture from a moment in his past, more innocent than he could ever dream of anything of his to be. Her eyes, her hair, her perfect body in HIS dress.  
"George"  
Julie had walked in while George was lost in thought. She walked in, looking as pretty and pert as usual in a lemon yellow business suit with a white ruffled top that spilled over on both sides of her collar. Julie placed the portfolio she held on George's desk, and looked questioningly at her handsome boss.  
"George? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down in the blue clients chair in front of George.  
_She's asking me if I'm okay? Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just the woman I love is being ABUSED and there is nothing I can FUCKING do about it!_ George wanted to scream at her, at someone, but most especially, he wanted to kill that man who did this. No, not kill. He wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to the birds. Instead, he forced a smile (being George, it was a wonderful smile), "Darling, something wrong? hah! The only things ever wrong with me is how amazingly perfect I am." Julie rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh as she rose from the seat. "That's from Isabella. She wanted you to read it." She then walked out of the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George didn't even notice that she left the room. The folder that Julie left was dark purple, with black borders and a large white rose in the corner (Isabella's signature). The large words "Paradise Kiss" was stamped on it, like the rest of his official files, but this folder had a photo of a familiar model on front. He picked up the folder, and read through the contents. After reading, George stood still, smiled his half smile, more at ease then he had been in the last 2 weeks. He grabbed his coat, blew the picture of Isabella on his wall a kiss and left the room.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dilemma!" yelled Isabella softly (she was a lady, she would never yell loudly.) Her supporting team looked at her in shock, she never spoke that loudly before. As her design team got over Isabella's"outburst", theyraged on to finishtheir work beforetheir deadlines, leavingIsabella at her desk, looking at the e-mail on her computer screen.

_Ay Isabella!  
Miwako and I cant make it tonight. She has a problem with some production schedule for Happy Berry and you caught me on a concert week. We can fly up next Friday at the earliest. Tell Jho-Ji that whatever the hell he wants can wait until our lives are settled. -Arashi_

Isabella sat at her chair and read this e-mail over. She let out a frustrated sigh, thinking the situation over. Even if Miwako would, of course Arashi wouldn't drop his life to come to America when George would not let Isabella tell them the situation. He wanted to tell them when they got here. _Oh George_ Thought Isabella. She printed out the e-mail to take it to George to try to convince him to let Isabella tell Miwako and Arashi what was really going on. As she stood to leave, her computer beeped, signaling that she had just received a message. She sat back down at her computer, and opened it, expecting business mail.

_ISABELLA!  
Miwako saw the e-mail that Arashi sent to Isabella. Of course we can come! Don't listen to Arashi, he's just in a bad mood because his newest CD is only number 4 on the charts right now. But that's what he gets for not fixing the song title from"you ripped out my blood pumping organ" to "Broken hearts." Miwako TOLD Arashi that the public dosent like blood pumping organs!! Arashi still doesn't listen to Miwako, even after6 years. Oh! Listen to Miwako talking about herself. Anyways, Miwako and Arashi will be there in 7 hours okay? Miwako bought tickets, so Miwako will be at Isabella and George's office soon! _

_Miwako Loves You!  
-from the office of Happy Berry, Vice-president_

Isabella stood up and ran to George's office to tell him the good news that Miwako and Arashi were coming very soon. She reached his office, and knocked on the door. When nobody answered, she slowly opened the door, only to find nobody in the office.  
"Oh George! I told him to stay here!" sighed Isabella, as she walked to his desk to look at his schedule, looking to see where he could be. When she reached the desk, she saw that nothing was written in his schedule for that time. She sighed again, and was going to walk out of the office when she saw a folder with the her official rose in the corner sticking out from under a pile of paperwork. _I don't think I sent anything to George for a while..._ she walked back to the desk and opened the folder and looked through it. The first page read:

_George Darling,  
I know that you have been worried for the past 3 days, but Im pleased to say that I now have the whole thing planned.  
We are to meet Arashi and Miwako in an hour in front of Yukari's apartment home. She lives at Broadway,apartment number . Don't be late, I arranged this meeting, so I don't want you to miss your only chance to get back with Yukari.  
I will meet you there, I'm swamped with paperwork.  
Ciao  
-Isabella_

Isabella rechecked the address in the letter, threw the folder to the ground and ran out of the office. She went back to her chair, grabbed her scarf, muffler, purse and coat and called for a company Mercedes. Something was wrong, Dreadfully wrong she thought. Not only did she not send this message, she recognized the address on that messageas Andrew's house.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

George reached the address, and took the elevator to the 14th floor, to where the address on the message stated. He was surprised that this is where Yukari lived, It was nice, but oh-so upper middle class. I thought that Yukari lived in a more expensive apartment...? George thought, as he reached the apartment number that was stated on message. Gathering his thoughts, he knocked on the apartment door. A few seconds later, a somewhat familiar female voice rang from inside the apartment, "One Second!" George stood, apprehensively for the door the open. Finally he heard the door unlock from the inside, and he prepared to finally see the woman he loved after years of separation. The door opened, and George stood shocked. The woman inside the apartment was Julie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh no! whats going on! :) juicy turn of events...hope you like it!! :) to dark diety: sorry i didnt send it to you to edit! I was rushed for time!

please read and Review!

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	8. Desperation

disclaimer: If i owned paradise kiss. I would require Ai Yazawa to draw me a life size picture of George for me to wallpaper my room with. But i dont. So that dream remains unfulfilled. (sikes:-p)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julie. Not _HER_.  
George felt his heart sink into his leather BOSS shoes.

**Chapter 7: Desperation**

"Hey George what's up?" George looked at Julie dazed. Stood there some more, and stared at Julie.  
"George..." said Julie "Hey, boss, what's up?" Julie moved her hands in a circular motion in front of her boss's dumfounded face. Finally broken out of the trance, George's eyes focused on his assistant. _What IS up? I need to do some fast thinking._ He thought. George looked up at Julie and with his usual dazzling smile said "Julie! I just wanted to drop by once and see how the poor college graduates lived. Paying off all those loans must be fun. I DO not pay you enough." Julie gave him a scowl, and lightly punched George in the arm. "That's right, I believe a raise is in order. But in the meantime come in, I was just making some spaghetti." George walked in to the small studio, still utterly confused at the situation.  
But even in his trace-like state, he noticed that Julie looked a little different. Her hair was rose pink rather than the bright bubble gum pink it usually was, and her clothes were, dare he say it? Off-the-rack tacky. And from what he remembered, he just saw her at the office about 20 minutes ago. George stopped at the entrance and in traditional Japanese manner, bent down to untie his shoes. At that moment, a bullet flew over his head and straight into the wooden door, shattering the windowand splintering the wood. George quickly looked up, to see Julie holding a gun, 5 feet away, aimed at his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isabella was in a panic. She called everyone she knew, and none of them had seen the George anywhere within the last 30 minutes. She looked down at the address she had jot down from the false file that had been sent to George from Isabella. She had run this address into the computer and was waiting for the result to come in. "Come on... come ON!" She yelled at the computer, hitting it with the palm of her hand. Thankfully, she was in George's office and nobody could hear her so out of character. She sat at the large desk, rummaging around it to find clues as to where George had went. Suddenly, in a flash of enlightenment, Isabella ran towards the bookshelf, and started pulling books out left and right, leaving them scattered on the floor. Book after book, rare and raunchy to new and unimportant was tossed carelessly onto the floor. Finally on the third shelf, she found the hollow book where the remote control that George had used to turn on the camera to spy on Yukari was located. She grabbed it and pressed ON. A flat TV rose from the desk, and Isabella ran towards it. The screen started to focus, and she noticed that someone had probably thrown the flower away, because she could not see a thing. But hearing sounds from the background, Isabella raised the volume on the remote. There, no mistaking it, was George's voice. "_Paying off all those loans must be fun. I DO not pay you enough_." Isabella stood, shocked, when the computer beeped telling her that the address searchwas done. She looked at the computer screen and was surprised to find the name on the address to be Julie Kinse, George's office assistant. She stood, puzzling over this matter, and was standing when the sound of shattering glass filled the office from the TV screen. Isabella screamed and dove for cover, unknowing where the sound came from. When she figured out the sound was coming from the TV screen, she dashed over to the screen and listened...as a gun was cocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Julie? What are you doing?" said George in a pleasant voice, still in shock about what just happened to the glass behind him. Julie smiled and walked closer, keeping the gun level to his head. "George, George...please. Don't think that I'm going to start monologue-ing now and tell you all the wonderfully nasty things that I have planned for you, don't you?" Julie was now close enough to put the gun to George's head. A single bead of sweat started to form on it as the cold metal of the gun sent shivers to George's spine. " Um...I wouldn't mind if you did," said George, keeping his composure and slowly standing up "actually, I am quite curious to know why my favorite assistant is pointing a rather dusty gun at my forehead when she clearly knows that I tend to break out horribly when in contact with dust." Julie laughed. "You were always so clever, right? Fine then, Ill give you a hint. My brother? You know him. Oh, and also?You are a fool."

Then she hit him with the gun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ARASHI! HURRY UPPP! Since when do you take more time than Miwako?" Miwako yelled loudly at the tall lanky figure carrying 2 huge bags walking down the stairs. The figure, who was also talking briskly into a cell phone, suddenly dropped the phone into his pocket, dropped the bags and jumped the last 10 steps to grab Miwako's hand and pull her, running.  
"UGH! Arashi! What's wrong?" cried Miwako, running along him, completely caught up in the moment.  
Arashi looked at Miwako with a look that needed no words. "Miwako. He's is in trouble."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swear, my writing has been getting worse.  
But thanks for reading anyways!  
Probably only a couple of more chapters left...

who is this julie character anyways? And where ARE they?

Thanks again! Please review!


End file.
